


Winner Takes It All

by aleksrothis



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 Playoff Bubble, Angst and Smut, Lovers to rivals, M/M, Relationship Discussions, references to infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: It's hard to be on a different team to your lover. Harder still when you have to face each other in the playoffs.
Relationships: Valeri Nichushkin/Denis Gurianov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to marmolita for beta reading - any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> This story involves a certain amount of disregard for the NHL Covid safety protocols. Hopefully the players in the bubble were less careless in real life but, if this narrative choice bothers you, turn away now.

It’s weird the first few days, knowing Val’s in the same hotel but not being allowed to see each other. It’s been less than a month since they went their separate ways at the airport to catch their connecting flights to Dallas and Denver after spending most of the stoppage together in Moscow and Denis has been kept far too busy to really miss him until now.

It’s been a weird year, if Denis is honest, being in Dallas with Val in Denver, rather than being in Austin with Val in Dallas, where they'd been close enough that they could drive there and back in a day when they had a day off. At least Colorado was in the same conference so they’d got to see each other a few times, even if their bye weeks hadn’t quite matched up. Then being back in Russia, not knowing if the season was done, had felt unreal. 

Denis hadn’t been sure if the playoffs would actually happen when they travelled back for their training camps and he’s especially glad now that Val isn’t in a different conference. At least they're in the same bubble, the same hotel even.

Despite texting back and forth, they haven't managed to line up their schedules enough to see each other in person. Different teams have different scheduled meal times for the first few days, split across the various restaurants in the bubble. Denis lingers over his second serving and by the time he leaves the Avs are starting to gather in the lobby for their slot.

The masks everyone is wearing makes it difficult to recognise half the players on opposing teams. Hell, Denis had nearly managed to mistake Dickie for Segs at breakfast the first day before he’d had his morning caffeine—he couldn't call the stuff the Americans served 'tea'—but he couldn’t fail to spot Val, leaning casually against the wall nearest the lifts.

Denis can’t stop to talk to him, isn’t allowed to reach out and touch, but he meets Val’s eyes and smiles, hoping it’s visible despite the mask. Val smiles back and Denis feels warm inside even as he heads back to his room. 

His phone buzzes just as he gets there, with a short message, an emoji heart. Denis smiles even as he deletes it.

Denis still hasn't had a chance to speak to Val in person by the time they play the Avs in the round robin. He'd been relieved to learn they weren't going to have to face each other in the first round, but now he realises that also means they'll be playing at different times, giving them even less opportunity to catch up.

When Denis wakes up from his pre-game nap he has a text from Val with the single word: “Goodluck!” Denis smiles and sends back: "Break a leg! ))"

The Stars have a different rink entrance to the Avs so Denis still doesn't get to see Val until they're on the ice. They manage a few words across the centreline during warm-ups but Denis isn't the only Stars' player who wants to say hi and they can't say anything meaningful with their teammates listening in anyway.

Val looks good, even if he doesn't put up any points, though Denis admits he might be biased. It's not a great game for the Stars as the Avs shut them out and Denis barely even gets two shots on goal but he tries not to let it get to him; these round robin games are more like pre-season anyway, and no-one seems too worried at this point.

Denis had hoped he and Val might get a chance to catch up while they were in the same place but he doesn't even manage to check his phone to see if Val's messaged him before he's drawn along with the rest of the team back to the hotel.

He begs off joining them for drinks in the bar, saying he needs to call his family. Since Dobby is already making his way to the elevators on the phone to his father, no-one challenges him. Denis checks his phone as he waits for the elevator to reach the Stars' floor and immediately wishes he wasn't sharing the ride with a teammate.

The photo isn't obscene–they both know better than to have anything like that on their phones–but Denis can't help his reaction to seeing Val topless and still wet from his shower. Thankfully Dobby is too immersed in his call to notice his response but Denis doesn't feel entirely safe until he's in his own room with the door locked behind him. He can't call Val, who's presumably still with his team, so simply texts back: "Not fair ((" 

Denis puts the TV on low and changes before dropping into the armchair to wait for Val to reply. He's almost given up waiting, half-way to asleep, when his phone finally buzzes, jerking him back to full wakefulness. He picks up the call without checking the caller ID then blinks at the screen when he realises Val's FaceTiming him.

"Were you asleep?" Val asks. He's clearly back in his room, leant back against the headboard. The screen is angled so Denis can't see anything below his shoulders but that's enough to tell that he's at least shirtless.

Denis shakes his head, as much to clear the fog of sleep as in answer to the question. He makes a show of looking Val over with an eyebrow raised. "Well I'm awake now for sure."

Val laughs, tilting the phone down to show a tantalising glimpse of his bare chest, taut abs, and an obvious tent in his boxer shorts, before angling it back to his face. "You like what you see?"

"You know I do," Denis says, nearly dropping his phone as he tries to put it onto speakerphone so he can have his hands free. He doesn't have to worry about being overheard with Dobby and Rads on the opposite side of the hall and no other Russian speakers on the team.

Val adjusts his camera angle again so Denis can see that his hand is resting over the bulge in his boxers. "Are you just going to watch me or are you going to take some clothes off too?"

"I mean, I could just watch you." Even as Denis says it, he's already moving. He tosses the phone onto the bed, quickly pulling off his t-shirt and jeans. Val makes an appreciative sound when Denis picks his phone back up and he feels himself blushing. He knows he doesn't look anything special compared to Val who works out and he has the body to show for it

"Are you going to show me what I'm missing?" Denis asks, then it's his turn to groan as Val pushes his boxers down, letting Denis watch as he wraps a hand around his dick. Val's arm muscles flex as he starts to stroke himself and Denis wishes he could be there, touching him. 

He doesn't realise he's said that aloud until Val gasps out his name, "Denyusha." His voice is rough as he says, "Tell me what you want."

Denis feels his mouth go dry and swallows hard. In person Denis usually finds dirty talk too embarrassing but it's easier when he doesn't have to look Val in the eye as he says it. "I want to run my hands over your chest, your abs..."

Val follows Denis' words, touching himself where Denis tells him. Denis feels braver the more he talks. "Go slower," he tells Val. "God, I wish I was there. I'd spread your legs. Put my fingers in you."

Val pulls a knee up and while Denis can't see if he's actually pushing a finger inside or just pressing against his hole, he can imagine it, fantasise about being there, spreading him open with his fingers. He squeezes himself through his briefs, needing to take the edge off but not wanting to miss a moment of Val's show. 

"Go on, please," Val begs him, going back to stroking his cock. The hand holding the phone is shaking now and Val bites his lip.

"Are you close?" Denis asks.

Val nods, his breath coming in sharp bursts as he approaches the edge. "Please, Denya, please."

"Do it," Denis tells him. He manages to hold off touching himself until Val comes, cock spurting over his abs, then Denis can't wait any longer. He doesn't even bother to push his sleep pants off, just freeing his cock and wrapping his hand around it. It doesn't take long before he is on the edge himself, worked up by watching, by how good Val always looks.

Denis has to drop the phone to cover his mouth with his hand as he comes. He spills across his hand and lets his eyes fall shut, tipping his head back to rest against the headboard as he catches his breath.

He can hear Val speaking and pats around with his clean hand until he finds his phone. On the other end, Val looks as flushed as he feels and Denis is proud to have contributed to that.

"I wish you were here," Val says. He's slumped into the blankets now, looking as though he's ready to go to sleep.

Denis wants more than to be there, cuddling with him. "Same," Denis tells him. "We'll work something out."

They still haven't figured out a solution as they head into the first round but by then they’ve all been in the bubble long enough now that the different teams are allowed to intermix a little so they've been able to hang out together in public areas at least.

Denis gets a goal to help tie the series against Calgary for the second time and he wants to celebrate it with Val, whatever Covid protocols say. They're been in the bubble for nearly three weeks now with no positive tests so it feels like the measures are all just performative now. 

There’s a viewing room at the hotel where players can watch the other games on a big screen if they don’t want to go and sit in a suite in an empty arena. Denis texts Val to save him a seat to watch the Blues playing the Canucks and slips into the room five minutes after the start.

Even though they have to sit the regulated distance apart, on opposite sides of the table, and wear their masks unless they’re eating or drinking, Denis usually thinks it worth it to get to spend a little time together, even if having a private conversation is impossible. They've managed to watch a couple of games together so far but haven't had the opportunity to get away from their teammates before now.

This time, as people start coming back from their intermission breaks, Denis says, deliberately in English, "I think I want a coffee."

"You should have gone at the end of the period," Val says missing the point.

Denis rolls his eyes and kicks him under the table. "I'm going to get a coffee," he says. "Are you coming or what?"

He knows Val realises what he's getting at when he freezes for a moment before saying, "Fine," in an exaggerated fashion. 

No-one pays attention to them as they leave, which is a blessing since both of their teams can be very nosy. Once they're out of earshot Val asks, "Where are we going?" Val asks, reverting back to Russian. "We're still not allowed in other people's rooms."

"Sure," Denis scoffs. "Like anyone's paying attention to that." He’s already caught Klinger sneaking out of Esa’s room and Tyler's been pretty blatant about leaving Jamie’s. He knows they shouldn't but after the game he's feeling reckless, and he doesn't want to wait any longer.

It takes a moment for Val to come to a decision. “You’ll have to come to mine then,” he says. “I’m not risking the Stars floor.”

That's fair. Denis is sure the team would be fine with him being there but it could lead to some awkward conversations. At least if any of the Avs see Denis coming or going they probably won’t recognise him.

They don't see anyone in the lift and, though there's sound coming from behind some of the doors, the hallway is clear. Val’s room is basically identical to Denis', just on the other side of the building. 

Denis checks there isn’t a connecting door. He can hear a movie playing on one side which should cover up any noise they make. Val drops onto the bed and Denis drops his mask into the bin and kicks off his shoes before joining him.

Finally they can actually touch and Val meets Denis' lips eagerly, the sensation enhanced by the time they’ve spent apart. They make out for a while, for once in no rush. No-one's going to miss Denis until at least the end of the game and even then they might assume he’s just had an early night.

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes,” Val objects, when his roaming hands find Denis’ waistband.

“You should take them off me then,” Denis tells him. 

Denis lets Val pull his t-shirt over his head, then tugs at the hem of Val’s, “You too.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and puts it on the nightstand, where he'll hear it if anyone tries to get hold of him, before he can get distracted by Val’s perfect abs.

He turns back to watch Val step out of his jeans, laying back and taking the opportunity to admire the view. Denis isn’t especially self-conscious—you couldn’t grow up in locker rooms and have too many hang-ups—but Val's proud of his physique and he works too hard at it for Denis not to give him the appreciation it deserves. 

Val climbs onto the bed, leaning over Denis to bring their lips together once more. Denis is used to the mild sting of Val’s facial hair but he hadn’t accounted for the difference now he’s growing his beard for the playoffs. Denis feels self-conscious about how patchy his own looks compared to the Stars’ vets. His is still better than Miro’s though, and the rest of the Finns are too blond to tell. But he doesn’t want to be thinking about them right now, focusing instead on Val, whose goatee looks as good as ever.

“Are you really going to make me do all the work?” Val complains as Denis only runs his hands down Val’s back and makes no effort to take his jeans off. Val straddles his thighs and pops the button before slowly drawing the zip down to ease the pressure. Denis tries to buck his hips or hurry Val along but he seems happy to tease, slowly pulling Denis’ pants down his legs but leaving them tangled around his ankles as he presses kisses to Denis’ stomach and thighs, carefully avoiding where he most wants the touch. 

It’s a relief when Val finally pushes his briefs down and wraps his big hand around Denis’ cock. He gives it a few strokes, rubbing his thumb over the head making Denis gasp. “What do you want?” Val asks.

Denis wants to spread him open like he said on their call and push inside him. He isn't sure he can say that without the buffer of the phone screen and the distance between them, so instead he asks, “Do you have condoms?”

Val shakes his head. Denis understands; not having a roommate makes it less likely anyone will be going through his bags but it isn’t a guarantee, and their teammates are nosy. “You want to fuck my thighs?” Val offers.

Denis feels hot all over as he stumbles to agree - as though he would ever say no to that offer. They switch positions, Denis kicking his jeans off the rest of the way before pressing Val down into the mattress. He slicks up the inside of Val’s thighs and presses up behind him. 

As much as he loves getting to fuck Val, Denis enjoys this even more sometimes; it’s a great view and getting his hands on Val is always a thrill. Val flexes his muscles as Denis thrusts against him, increasing the friction. Denis buries his face against Val’s neck as he works his hips, trying not to leave any marks he’s going to have to explain in the morning. 

When Denis comes, he pulls back, parting Val’s cheeks to spill over his hole. He reaches around to return the favour and it only takes a couple of strokes for Val to come once Denis gets his hand on him.

“Did you miss me that much?” Denis laughs. “It’s only been a month.”

Val shrugs, rolling over and briefly wincing as he comes into contact with the damp patch. “Nearly six weeks. And I can’t exactly hook up with my team.”

It still stings that Val’s team isn’t his team anymore but Denis doesn’t want to bring the mood down by mentioning it. Instead he says, “You haven't found anyone on the Avs? Shame, there’s some good looking guys on the roster.” Denis has definitely had some fantasies along those lines.

Val rolls his eyes. “All too pretty.”

“Are you saying I’m not pretty?” Denis teases. He knows what he looks like and he should probably be flattered that Val’s choosing him over his teammates, even if he disagrees with his reasoning. “I mean, I wouldn't turn Landeskog down.”

Val wrinkles his nose. “He's married.”

“So are you,” Denis points out. Sure, Lana knows about their relationship and doesn't care but if they were being technical about it...

“Not like that,” Val shakes his head. “He has a kid.”

In Denis’ experience that doesn't mean much. It hadn’t in Austin at least, and half the guys he picked up in clubs were closeted. There aren’t a lot of guys with kids on the Stars, less than half the team, and even then some of the vets might consider messing around, at least on the road. 

Not that he needs that complication when he could usually count on Roope or Janny for a casual hook-up, which was less risky than getting caught up in someone else's relationship issues. Plus the other Russians on the Avs were guys Val had known since World Juniors and knew were trustworthy. 

Denis just didn’t like the thought of Val being lonely in Denver and he knew the buyout had been a blow to his confidence but he wasn’t going to pressure him. Maybe next year would be better now he’d proven he still deserved to be in the league and was more used to his team.

“Well, you know where to find me while we’re here,” Denis tells him. He rolls over to rest his head on Val’s chest and Val wraps his arms around him. They can't risk falling asleep together but Denis has missed this and he isn’t ready to go back to his own room just yet, the thrill from his earlier game still running through his veins. It's good to press up against Val’s bulk and have him stroke warm hands down his back.

“I need a shower,” Denis says eventually. The bubble isn’t like a normal road trip where his teammates would only heckle him for coming back obviously rumpled from a hook-up. Here it would be pretty obvious that he’d been with another player and, depending on who saw him, especially if he were spotted coming out of Val’s room, it could be inconvenient for either, or even both of them.

Val knows that as well as he does but doesn’t let it bring the mood down. “We can share,” he offers with suggestively raised eyebrows.

It'll take longer that way, and the hotel showers might be fine for two normal sized people but aren’t quite big enough for two hockey players, but it's worth it. The sound of the running water covers up any noises they make and it's good to have the physical contact.

They've both had enough time to recover and it doesn't take long until Denis can feel Val getting hard against him. He drops to his knees, making a show of rubbing his cheek up Val’s length before taking him into his mouth. It's a stretch; they didn’t used to call him ‘Big Val’ in Dallas just because he was tall, and Denis isn't going to risk going deep enough to choke, he definitely doesn’t need the sore throat which would go along with that.

He can still make it good, working the rest of Val’s cock with his hand while sucking on the head then letting his fingers slip up to press against his taint, rub over his hole. 

Val clutches at his hair, then his shoulder, “Fuck, Denya, feels so good.”

Denis feels a surge of pride and redoubles his efforts. Val's thighs tremble as he gets close. Denis can't hold off either, jerking himself as he swirls his tongue around the head, then sucks hard to tip Val over the edge.

Denis rinses out his mouth under the shower as they both clean up and they spend some time trading kisses before they have to get out.

Val wraps a towel around his waist before dropping back onto the bed. Denis has to get dressed, and he towels his hair dry, checking the mirror to decide if he's presentable.

Val checks the hallway is clear before Denis slips out. It wouldn't do to be caught at this point by being careless. Denis takes the stairs rather than risking the elevator, all the way down to the vending machine off the lobby before heading back to his room.

The next few days fly by with them both playing on alternative days and they don't get another chance to meet up until their series are over.

After scoring four goals to round out a victory against the Flames in a game it had looked like they were going to lose early on, Denya feels as though he’s floating, so full of happiness.

Colorado had closed out their series the day before so Denis already has a text from Val. It’s gone midnight by the time they make it back to the hotel post press and cooldown and most of the team are heading straight for bed. Denis makes an excuse about needing to ask reception for something and ducks into the Avs' rec room.

The room is dark, motion sensitive lights either out or dimmed. For a moment Denis thinks the room is empty and he feels exhaustion weighing on him at the thought of waiting. Then a dark shape rises from one of the sofas. Val reaches him before the lights adjust, wrapping his arms around him and pressing him into the wall.

Their lips meet hungrily, as Denis tips his head up, Val’s strong arms bracketing him on either side. There aren’t a lot of people who can make Denis feel small but Val's one of them, even though their actual height difference is negligible.

Adrenaline rushes through him again as they grind against each other. Technically anyone could walk in but it's the middle of the night so they're unlikely to be interrupted and right now Denis doesn’t care about the risk.

Val pulls back and Denis whines at the loss of his warmth. “Four goals, Denya!" Val says, his expression bright with pride. "Fuck, that deserves a reward.” Val grabs his hand and guides him over to the sofa.

Val kneels down before him and Denis helps pull his pants and briefs down to give him room to work. Val doesn’t tease, just puts his big hands on Denis’ thighs to hold him still and takes him straight into his mouth.

Denis digs his fingers into the sofa cushions to avoid grabbing Val’s hair. It feels so good, and he's still riding the high of his goals and the team’s win. Val knows exactly what he's doing, how best to bring Denis straight to the edge.

It doesn't take long until Denis is struggling to keep still, to hold back from coming. “Valera, I’m close,” Denis warns but Val doesn’t pull away, instead speeding up as his fingertips dig into Denis' legs to hold him in place. It might leave marks but who'll notice under the playoffs bruises?

Denis thinks he blacks out for a moment when he comes, all the euphoria from the game rushing out of him, leaving him exhausted. He slumps back into the soft padding of the sofa, catching his breath.

When Val gets up, Denis reaches out to him but Val waves him off, doesn't let him reciprocate. Instead Val fetches him a bottle of water and helps him to tidy his hair and straighten his clothes.

Afterwards it feels awkward. Denis doesn't want to leave without knowing where they stand but he doesn't know how to broach the subject. 

“We’re going to be playing each other in the next round,” Val starts.

Denis waits but he doesn’t say anything else. “So you’re not going to want to do this again?” he tries.

Val shakes his head as if in frustration. “I didn’t say that. Just- It’s going to be difficult.” 

Denis shrugs. “I don’t mind. But one of us is going home after and I don’t want to... move on without saying goodbye.” He was going to say ‘leave’ but that feels like tempting fate. They both know the Avs are the favourites to go through, even if Dallas had beaten them in the regular season. Denis expects it’s more likely to be him leaving first but he isn’t going to let any sentimentality stop him doing his best to prevent it.

Val nods. “And if it either of us gets hurt, then we see each other, don’t worry about what others think.”

That’s probably fine for Denis - no-one on the Avs knows him and probably wouldn’t care if he turned up to check on Val. On the other hand, it would be bound to raise some questions among the Stars if Val showed up after Denis got hurt, but then Denis would probably want to see him enough that he would deal with that after.

Denis hadn't expected it would be this hard to play against Val. It wasn't as though they'd actually ended up playing together on the Stars, no matter how things had been supposed to happen when they'd been drafted only two years apart, before Val had left for Russia and Denis struggled in the A.

Denis wants to win, of course he does, but every time he catches Val's eye he's reminded that Dallas winning means the Avs losing. And it isn't like playing each other during the regular season. Sure they'd both wanted to win then too, and of course Val hadn't been thrilled that Dallas had walked away with the season series, but it hadn't felt so personal. They'd hung out together before or after the games when they could, even hooked up after, and been able to move onto the next game. Now they have to face each other in the next game too, which makes it harder.

Val barely responds to Denis' texts and it feels like they're drifting apart while being in the same place as the Stars take the first two games. Game 3 is a real battle and the Avs come away with the win but Val still won't answer his calls, only sending back a quick "Thanks" to Denis' congratulatory text.

As the protests hitting the news in America start to gain momentum, Segs and Dickie work on persuading the whole team to agree to boycott games like the NBA are doing. Denis doesn't pay a lot of attention to US politics and he usually tries to stay out of it back home too; someone like Panarin might have the security to speak out but he doesn't. Still, he's happy enough to go along with the plan and even to stand at the back of the press conference announcing it to support Dickie. The Avs come in after the Stars, Val with them, and Denis tries to catch his eye but there're too many people between them.

As the call ends and players begin to trickle out, Denis pushes through the crowd and manages to grab Val's arm where he can't pull away without drawing attention to them. 

"We need to talk," Denis tells him. Even though he's speaking Russian he keeps his voice low. 

Val clenches his jaw for a moment but then heaves out a sigh and nods. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Everyone's milling around and it's going to be hard to find somewhere private when no-one seems to know what to do with themselves next. There are no games to watch, no practices. There's even a growing queue to use the gym. 

All the big conference rooms have been converted into player lounges but Denis tries the doors in-between until they find one which opens into a small office space. It's probably one of the coaches' rooms as there are some hockey plays drawn on the whiteboard but it'll do. Denis jams a chair under the door handle to ensure they don't get interrupted.

He turns back around to face Val, who crowds him back up against the wall.

"Do we really need to talk?" Val asks, one hand against the wall, putting all his muscles in Denis' eye-line, and the other slipping down to rest suggestively on Denis' hip. It's clearly a distraction but it's definitely working.

Denis tips his chin up until their lips meet. Nothing has changed here and so he doesn't stop Val as he unbuttons both their pants, pushing them down to give them room to manoeuvre. 

Val doesn't hesitate in wrapping a hand around Denis' cock, which is quickly starting to harden. When Denis follows suit, Val leans in to help muffle any sounds they make with kisses. It doesn't take long before they are both on the edge, rutting against each other. Denis manages to ruck their shirts up enough that they don't mess them up.

They don't get any time to bask in the aftermath before they nearly get interrupted. The door rattles but the chair holds. Denis holds still, their harsh breathing the only sound in the room, and the voices outside go away after a minute or so.

"We better clean up."

The hook-up seems to help as Val starts texting Denis again, even if it is just to share memes his teammates have sent him and nothing truly personal. They even manage to meet up for coffee in the yard outside, which goes unremarked since the Finns and Swedes have both started hanging out in their respective national groups, regardless of team affiliation.

When they finally get back to playing, the game looks as though it's going the same way as their last with the Stars nearly losing their lead twice but they manage to scrape out the win. With another game the next day, no-one's hanging around after who didn’t need to see the trainers, so Denis is able to slip away without comment.

Denis knows the route through Rogers Place now, the best corridors to use to avoid the few press people allowed to see them in person. He’d sent a text but isn’t sure Val will come, especially when it was Denis' goal that had ended up as the game winner despite Val’s best efforts at keeping the Avs in it. 

Val's already waiting in the little room Denis had scouted out at the arena, which no-one else seemed to be using. “Shouldn't you be celebrating with _your_ team?” His tone is bitter but Denis is sure if Val hadn’t wanted to see him he wouldn’t have come.

Denis forces himself to keep his voice down; there are too many Russians on both their teams and they don’t need anyone getting curious and coming to look. Getting caught would be a mess. “You know I’m not going to gloat," Denis says, reining in his exasperation. "Your team is fucking scary and you’ll give us a fight next game, for sure. Now, you got two goals. Do you want me to blow you or what?”

Val sighs but he looks less strained. “Of course, Denya, always.” His shoulders drop and Denis steps forward to kiss him before going to his knees. Val helps push his trousers down and free his cock.

Denis pushes Val’s shirt up so he can feel his abs even as he takes him into his mouth. Val still has a lingering scent of sweat, as though he'd only take a cursory shower after the game. Denis wishes they weren't playing each other then they could take this back to one of their rooms, maybe repeat the shower sex. He cups Val's balls, letting his fingers drift up behind them to rub over his taint. Val bucks up into his mouth and Denis presses his forearm across his hips to keep him in place.

They don't have a lot of time so Denis can't tease Val, but then again he doesn't really want to. He wasn't lying when he said Val deserves this for his goals. Denis pushes himself, taking Val in as deep as he can without choking.

Val's hands flex in his hair. "Denyusha, please."

Denis lets it slip out of his mouth, working his hand over Val's length. He flattens his tongue over the head, flickering it over his frenulum. Realising there isn't an easy alternative to swallowing, Denis looks up at Val as he takes the head back into his mouth and Val groans as he comes. Denis wipes his mouth to cover his grimace at the taste but it's worth it for the look on Val's face when he realises what that means.

Before Val can offer to return the favour, Denis stands back up and steps away. "We need to get back before anyone notices we're gone."

Val frowns but agrees, with evident reluctance. Denis knows this could be the last time they see each other before the end of the series and he doesn't know what to say that doesn't sound overly cocky.

From the awkward moment of silence, it seems Val doesn't have any ideas either.

Finally, Denis breaks the deadlock to wrap his arms around Val. "May the best team win," Denis offers.

Val laughs, even if it's a little strained as he hugs Denis back. "Of course. We'll see, won't we?"

When the Stars drop the next two games to the Avs, forcing a seventh game, Denis knows logically that it isn't his fault for feeling bad for Val. Their losses weren't on any one person and besides, he'd had four assists over the pair of games so it isn't even like anyone could accuse him of not trying hard enough. Denis feels guilty all the same.

The morning of the final game of the series dawns with no respect for his mixed emotions. Maybe it's a pointless superstition but Denis finds himself avoiding anywhere he might run into Val; he gets breakfast in his room, sticks close to the team as they go through their game-day routine. He can't even bring himself to look at Val on the ice for warm-ups.

The game itself is frantic, the lead flipping back and forth between them. The Avs take them all the way to overtime before Kivi wins it for the Stars, finishing off his hat trick.

Denis had forgotten that the end of the series was going to mean facing Val in the handshake line. He knows they're not going to have time to say anything meaningful but no-one's going to judge if Denis lingers a little longer over his ex-teammate and countryman, gives him a hug rather than just shaking his hand. Val doesn't push Denis away but he barely returns the embrace, only nodding sharply in response to Denis' quickly muttered, "I'll see you later?"

It's still early even once all the pressers wrap up. Fortunately, since someone else got the multi-goal game this time, Denis doesn't have to try and process all his emotions in English. Even by the time he’s finished his cool-down, the locker room is still half-full, everyone amped up for the post-game beers they’d promised themselves.

Denis lets himself be drawn along in their wake as he checks his phone. He has plenty of congratulatory messages but none from Val. He can't sneak onto the Avs’ floor now. Even if they somehow don't recognise him behind the mask, it's more likely there'll be players moving around as they pack up to leave and he doesn't need to raise any awkward questions. 

They don't have time for Val to get over the loss with the Avalanche due to head back to Denver in the morning while Denis is going to be stuck here in the bubble for another week or more. No, that isn't right. He's fucking elated not to be the one going home but the reality of one of their teams eliminating the other is finally sinking in and it makes it hard to think rationally about it.

Denis lets the captain buy him a beer, and he can't stop Sasha getting him a second. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket but won't risk checking it with them looking over his shoulder. When he finally manages to slip away to check it, it's only a message from his brother. Denis opens his text conversation with Val, trying to work out what to say. 

Val's even less likely to want to come onto the Dallas floor than Denis is willing to go to the Avs but nowhere else is likely to be clear right now except maybe the conference rooms. The Knights and Canucks are playing so their lounges should be free for another couple of hours, but it might be too much of a risk to make that assumption. The hotel staff have been busy preparing one of the spare lounges for when the Bolts arrive from Toronto tomorrow, but that still means there is potentially one clear, waiting for whoever wins the Flyers-Islanders series.

“Are you still talking to me?” Denis texts and then goes to investigate.

Val hasn’t replied by the time he confirms there are lights on in the Canucks’ and Bolts’ lounges, but the one that had belonged to the Blues is empty so Denis sends a follow up text with a pin to his location.

Denis alternates checking his phone with pacing the room. He doesn't know what he's going to do if Val doesn’t show up. It might be weeks until they see each other again, maybe longer.

Finally, just as he's starting to lose hope, Val sweeps into the room. His expression is tight and Denis feels a pang of guilt. He reaches for Val's hand but he only allows the touch for a brief moment before pulling away. Denis doesn't want to argue when they only have the one night before being separated. "Valesha, please…"

Val's eyes are red-rimmed, and he still refuses to meet Denis' gaze. “I can't stay long. I still have to finish packing.”

"I thought you'd want to say goodbye," Denis says. " I don't know if you're planning on staying in Denver or going straight back to Russia but I could be here another month."

"You think you're going to make it past Vegas?" Val spits.

That stings. There's no guarantee it's going to be Vegas who make it through and even if they do, "We made it past you," Denis retorts. It's the wrong thing to say and Denis regrets his words as soon as he's said then as he watches Val's expression close up even more. He can't take them back now though. Instead he asks, "Why did you come if you feel that way?”

"You're the one who wanted to see me, Denka" Val replies. "How did you think I was going to feel?"

Denis' throat feels tight as Val's use of the formal 'you' turns the diminutive into something harsher. "I didn't think you'd hold it against me."

Val shakes his head. “I didn't think so either.”

Denis can feel a gulf between them and it feels as though he has to do something or it will be permanent. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

Val’s expression twists, anger and pain both flickering across his face, but he can’t sustain them. “I can’t do this now, Denyusha, it’s too soon. I’m going back to Moscow - when I get home, I’ll message you then.” 

For a panicked moment Denis thinks he is just going to turn and leave but then Val sighs deeply before holding out his arms. Denis steps into his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around him as though he can convince him to stay if he holds on tight enough.

"Go back to your team, Denya," Val says, palms pushing Denis back by his shoulders. His jaw flexes before he manages, "Good luck against Vegas."

Denis reluctantly lets go and his chest aches as he watches Val leave, hoping that the rift between them can be repaired but afraid their relationship is falling apart for good.

He rubs his hands over his face, takes a deep breath, and then heads back to the bar.

Call it what you want—stupidity or masochism—Denis finds himself in the hotel lobby the next morning as the Avs head out. Val doesn't give any indication that he's seen Denis; doesn't look anywhere but straight ahead, as though he's afraid of what he might or might not see. Denis doesn't know if any of the other Avs would recognise him between the mask and the plain black ballcap; no-one gives any sign of it if they do.

Even though Val has made it clear he doesn't want to speak to Denis right now, it still hurts to watch the Avs coach pull away without saying a proper goodbye. 

Denis hears nothing from Val through the Vegas series. It's hard not to contact him—Denis finds himself starting and deleting multiple messages—but he doesn't want to push where he isn't welcome.

When it's Denis' goal that sends the Stars through, he wants to share his joy with Val. He goes as far as opening his contact, thumb hovering over the call button, but he stops himself. If Val's ready to speak to him, he'll let him know.

When Val likes his insta post about getting to the finals, Denis hopes that means he’s forgiven but he still isn’t sure if he should contact Val directly or if it would be safer to wait until he makes contact first or the playoffs are over. Even with a day off between series, it barely feels as though Denis has time to breath, let alone focus on something which isn’t going to have an immediate effect on his life.

Denis checks their message thread every day even though he’d have a notification if there was a new message. He watches Val’s insta stories on repeat, despite him not actually appearing in most of them.

After the high of winning their first game, the low of struggling through the second is much harder. Denis gets back to his room late and checks his messages without much hope to find a PM from Lana asking why Val is sulking when he watches the games. 

Denis hadn’t even been certain the two of them were in the same country, but he replies, “Really? I thought he was still angry at me. I did kind of eliminate his team from the playoffs.”

Lana sends him a photo of Val, hunched over his laptop and frowning, presumably taken at some point during one of the games. She's captions it: “Up early to watch”

Denis feels warm inside. Even if Val isn’t ready to talk to him yet, at least this is proof he still cares.

If the third game is a mess, with Tampa enthused by their captain's brief return, Game 4 is a hard blow. So many times the Stars thought they had it and then to lose it on a shitty powerplay. Denis wishes there was something he could do for the captain or for Dobby but they both have people already.

Most of the team have paired off by now, or head straight back to their rooms to call their families back home. Denis finally gives into temptation and messages Val. “This sucks ((". He doesn’t expect to hear back immediately even if Val does respond - it’s the middle of the day in Russia and Val’s probably busy - but Denis has barely finished brushing his teeth when his phone chimes. 

Denis debates if he even wants to look when he knows he doesn't have the energy to talk properly. He's tired from the game and it's not worth staying up late when they have another game tomorrow. Well, today technically since it’s past midnight. Who thought a back-to-back in the finals was a good idea?

Still, he can't resist seeing if it _is_ from Val. When he sees his name on the screen, Denis is surprised by the strength of his relief. As tired as he is, Denis doesn't want to leave Val hanging when he's finally reached out. They exchange a couple of texts, agreeing a time to speak in what will be the morning for Denis and early evening for Val in Moscow.

Denis still half expects Val not to follow through so it's a relief when his phone rings. It’s so good to finally hear Val’s voice again and Denis’ words stick in his throat for a moment before he can respond. 

Val sounds happier as they settle in to talk. Denis had intended to avoid the topic of the playoffs but Val starts the conversation, asking how he's getting on. Denis tries to put on a positive spin on things but he doesn't quite have the energy to keep it up.

"I've been on deep playoff runs, Denya," Val reminds him. "The KHL isn't that different. You don't have to pretend for me."

He pours out his worries, all the things he can’t say to his teammates. Even though Val has to be feeling his own loss still, he only sounds supportive as Denis tells him how he isn’t ready for this amazing run to be over but it feels as though they have hit a wall, the Lightning are just too good, and the guys they rely on are hurt. Denis even feels guilty that he isn’t nursing the same level of injuries as some of the others. 

Val reassures him. “Just play your game, keep getting chances. You look good out there and you can still do it.”

After they win a hard-fought Game 5, Denis gets back to his phone to find a short message. “I told you so.”

Double overtimes take their toll, especially when they've effectively played three games in 48 hours and half the team are walking wounded. Denis means to call Val back, or at least text him, but he doesn't have the energy. He's grateful when Val messages him anyway before the game to wish him luck.

Even with the momentum of a victory, Game 6 feels as though the ice is tilted against them, as they come up short time and time again. They come out hard in the third but they don’t have enough left in the tank and Tampa can clearly see the Cup. They lose.

Denis goes through the handshake line on auto-pilot, barely listening to any of the platitudes he's given. Back in the locker room, Denis just wants to drown himself in the shower but Tom is asking them about flights and travel plans. Denis tells him he’ll go along with whatever Dobby and Rads want and escapes. 

His phone is filling with messages from friends and family expressing sympathy but there’s only one name he wants to see. He has to scroll almost to the bottom to find Val’s message, which he must have sent as the final buzzer sounded.

Denis hits call without thinking. Once it's ringing he wonders if he's doing the right thing but then Val answers. 

Before Val can offer any platitudes about the game, Denis says, "Tell me what you've been up to." He knows he sounds agitated but he hopes Val will understand.

With barely a moment's hesitation, Val starts to talk. Not about hockey–thankfully he seems aware the loss is still too raw for Denis, perhaps it is for him too–but about their plans for the off-season. Val's had a head start, training, visiting family, catching up with friends, working out where they can and can't go, what they can and can't do in Moscow. 

The dose of normality, the reminder that there's a world outside this bubble, helps ease the ache in Denis' chest.

"Let me know when your flight gets in," Val says. "I can come and pick you up."

"In your flash car?" Denis teases. Then, unable to help giving voice to his insecurities, "Are you sure I'm still welcome?"

"Of course." Val says without hesitation, as though he’s surprised Denis even had to ask, which is a relief in itself. "It wasn't about you just… would you want to have a friendly chat with Sergachyov tonight?"

"No," Denis admits, even the thought of seeing Misha's face right now makes him feel sick. It had been hard enough to shake his hand in the line. "But he's not my… He's a friend, for sure, but I thought it was different between us."

There's silence down the line and Denis worries he's said too much. 

"Denyusha,” Val says, sounding pained. “It is, for sure. I didn’t mean- We'll talk about it properly when you get home." The very fact he still calls it Denis' home is reassuring, lets Denis believe they really will be able to work things out, even if the conversation isn't necessarily going to be fun.

It’s late and they have to pack up in the morning. Denis is about to end the call when he first hears the Tampa players shouting. There’s an empty floor between them and the Tampa players’ rooms but, with the hotel otherwise empty, sound carries. Val must see it in his expression. “Put your headphones on. I’ll keep talking until you go to sleep.” 

Checking his call log the next morning, Denis finds Val had spent nearly three hours on the line with him and is filled with hope that they'll be able to work things out. Packing up is hard but at least Tampa have gone quiet, no doubt sleeping off their hangovers. Denis falls asleep on the charter back to Dallas, phone clutched tight to his chest. It won't be much longer until he’s home and then they'll make everything right.


End file.
